The Speech
by 1captain obvious
Summary: We fight not for glory, not for honor, not even for my pride. Along with all of you I am fighting for my friends, my family, and our right to live. I fight for all of our freedom.


The speech

**A/N:** hey its me again I know I should be working on my other stories with the editing and updating but this literary came out of no where and my muse who seemed to have come back to life with a second wind knocked this into my head with a chair on fire. Well as you can see by the title this story is about the speech that I think Percy will give in the house of Hades coming out tomorrow along with supernatural. *quick happy dance.* I hope you enjoy reading this because I enjoyed writing all the feeling and inspiration in it. I hope it's not to OOC. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own Heroes of Olympus

Percy's P.O.V

Two days ago Annabeth and I managed to escape Tartarus with our lives and sanity still intact. Two days ago we The Seven managed to close The Doors of Death to be able to put Gaia and her army in there place once and for all. When Annabeth and I escaped I used my healing powers to be able to join the fight while I let Annie heal at her own pace.

I peck behind the curtain at the crowd of Demi-Gods Roman and Greek alike. Along with the 12 Olympians including Hades and Hestia. With hundreds of minor God and Goddess on our side even though a select few have sided with Gaia and her children. We still will fight and win.

The Seven including Nico and Thailia looked at me with knowing looks and pointed at the stage.

"Don't worry fish face everything will be fine." Nico smiled at me I return a slightly forced one.

"I agree with death breath here you will do fine aqua man." Thalia laughed at me along with the rest of the gang.

"I am way cooler than aqua man and you know it." I mock glare at all them. I sigh and walk onto the stage and cough into my hand to get the crowds attention. They all look at me even the Gods even though they were harder to read with trust and slight fear of what to come.

"Demi-Gods and Gods alike as you already know we are going to war some of you it's your second time going to some your first with the Goddess Gaea. I can see it now just by looking at you that you are afraid. Afraid of death, afraid of losing a friend, or even your parents. The truth is that it's good that you are afraid."

I see weird looks shot at me along with some curious glances even some knowing looks that are sent by the children of Athena.

"That only proves that you will over come your fear and fight stronger than ever. I admit that I am afraid but I will not let that hold me back, I will not let that harm me in the fight to come. I will embrace it and become stronger because I know what we are fighting for."

Now that got there attention they look at me even the Athena kids with curiosity.

"We fight not for glory, not for honor, not even for my pride. Along with all of you I am fighting for my friends, my family, and our right to live. I fight for all of our freedom what do you fight for?"

I saw Clarisse shout from the crowd. "My friends."

I saw another and another shout what they are fighting for.

"MY MOTHER."

"MY SISTER."

"THE LOVE OF MY LIFE."

"FREEDOM."

I take that as my queue and shout across the crowd. "WHAT DO WE FIGHT FOR?"

"FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM!"

The chant runs though the stadium even the Gods join in I smile and walk off stage where I came on. To see my friends rushing up to me patting me on the back and nearly knocking me down with hugs that Tyson would be jealous of.

"Told you could do it aqua dude." Thalia laugh at my throwing a small shock my way making my hair stand on end.

"I told you not to call me aqua man." I glare throwing a small water ball at her.

"I didn't I called you aqua dude." She laughed at me while I pouted. "You did great why did you doubt yourself?"

"Well I didn't really doubt myself I was just nervous."

"You did great." Nico threw in. I ruffle his hair while he pouted.

"Well let's get on with the pre-battle celebration." I throw my fist in the air walking out towards the party. 'No matter what happens I know we will win.'

**A/N: **well that's it I hope you enjoyed please review comments concerns, or even questions.


End file.
